This invention relates to a steering wheel, which comprises a steering wheel hub, a steering wheel spoke, which is joined to the steering wheel hub and extends in the vertical center plane of the steering wheel, and a steering wheel rim, which is joined to the steering wheel spoke and consists preferably of a metal tube, which parts are covered by a layer of plastic material.
Single-spoke steering wheels have a particularly attractive appearance and afford the advantage that they do not obstruct the view to the indicating instruments disposed on the dashboard in the direction of view of the driver.
In known single-spoke steering wheels, one end of the steering wheel hub protrudes above the upper bearing for the steering column and in the vertical center plane of the steering wheel is bent down and is joined to the steering wheel rim with formation of the spoke. The steering wheel has the disadvantage that it is most difficult to install the signalling device and to attach energy-absorbing elements for protection in case of an impact.
Other single-spoke steering wheels comprise a hub consisting of a steel disc, to which the spoke consisting of steel wire or steel tubing has been welded. The spoke is also welded to the steering wheel rim. The welding operations do not permit an economical manufacture of steering wheels and involve a substantial expenditure.